geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hate War
Hate War is 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by S1l3nc3 and Stormfly, and verified and published by Stormfly. It is a rebirth of a 1.7 demon level with the same name that was published and decorated by Stormfly. The gameplay was made by SaRy and the Low Detail was by S1l3nc3. The level is generally considered an Insane or Extreme Demon. The level uses 1.7 design taken from the original. It has lots of trolls and extreme timings, especially the ship part where there are lots of blue jump orbs. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level begins with a tricky cube section that features are triple spikes here. The section itself is sometimes reminiscent of Acropolis with its narrow passages and gray tones. This is followed by a difficult ship sequence, where you need to fly through narrow spaces without clicking on the blue jump orbs. This part often pulsates, blinding the player. Then comes a difficult UFO segment, which features an incredibly narrow tunnel with a huge number of spikes and blue jump orbs. This is followed by a very difficult stage of the mini-ship, where you need to click on the blue jump orbs very carefully. A huge level name shines and shimmers on the ceiling. Next comes a difficult ball segment, which is rather difficult to complete, and most importantly, timing. Immediately after it comes a kind of “respite” from the monotonous moments with the cube. What follows is a quick but difficult stage of the cube. After that, the difficult stage of the UFO. Here you need to click on the sphere. Immediately after it begins a short but colorful UFO phase, similar to the previous one. It is worth noting that on the ceiling, in the dark zone, the eyes of creatures flicker and shimmer with colors. Then again the stage of the ship with narrow spaces and blocks with spikes. After that, a cube appears in order to click on the blue jump orbs. Then a very difficult UFO segment with a lot of saw blades and tricky timings. Next comes a quick-paced cube section, where you need to prepare to click on the blue jump orb and not miss, while not hitting the yellow ones. Then follows a yellow ship sequence, which scares with the duration of a direct flight and the frequent change of gravity. Then comes a very light inverted cube section, and after it follows the ball segment, similar to the first. Then again the unrealistically complex and long stage of the mini-ship, after which a very short stage of the cube with the names of the authors and triple spikes. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * Even though the level is made in late 2.0, the level uses an official song due to being a rebirth. * Stormfly had to nerf several spots in the level because it was almost impossible to do. Even despite the nerfs, a lot of people still consider it an extremely hard and annoying demon. * The second version (the rebirth being the third) of this level by SaRy (Hate war fix ver) had a significant amount of dislikes, but later it gained a lot of likes. * At first, this was a level by SaRy, a former speed hacker on #1. The first version used Cycles by DJVI as a song, and it used the old background. However, a ball segment later in the level was only possible on speed hack. After that, SaRy deleted the first version and replaced it with Hate war fix ver, which has the ball bug fixed, the song changed to Electrodynamix, and the background was updated. *Atomic has managed to become the first to beat the second (fixed) version of Hate War legitimately. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels [Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Legacy levels